1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for liquids which permit the liquid to remain hot or cold while it is retained in the container and further permit the user to drink the liquid from the container. The present invention further relates to removable sealing means on a container which assist in retaining the liquid in the container so that liquid will not spill out should the container accidentally be tipped over.
2. Concurrent Filing of Design Patent
Inventor Gary Ross has, concurrently with the filing of this application for a Utility Patent, filed an application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office for a Design Patent on one embodiment of the Temperature Retaining Safety Mug, seeking patent protection for the new, original and ornamental design of his invention, apart from the novel and nonobvious utility aspects of his invention.
3. Description of the Prior Art
In general, containers which keep a liquid contained therein at almost their original temperature for several hours are known in the prior art. These containers are called vacuum bottles and are comprised of two walls enclosing a vacuum chamber therebetween and fitted with a metal outer case. The vacuum bottle is completely sealed at its opening by means of a screw cap or cork. Liquid is conventionally dispensed from the vacuum bottle into a cup. While it is possible for one to drink directly from a vacuum bottle, it is not commonly done since the opening is not intended to function as a drinking lip and liquid can easily spill out during the drinking process.
Conventional glasses, cups and mugs are commonly used to hold liquids for drinking purposes. However, their tops are completely open. As a result, the liquid can be retained at its original temperature for only a short period of time. In addition, if the container should accidentally be tipped, the liquid contained therein will spill out.
Therefore, there is no presently known apparatus in the prior art which can retain a liquid for drinking purposes at a temperature close to its original temperature for a period of time, assure that the liquid will not spill out if the container is tipped, and facilitates easy drinking of the liquid from the container.